The objective of this program is to develop and evaluate a nonbiologic implant for improving the support and stability of complete dentures. These studies will be done in adult Macaca mulatta monkeys. The first phase of the research will be to test and evaluate the biological acceptability of the following implant designs: porous ceramic implant constructed of calcium aluminate; nonporous sintered alumina core with the apical half of the root covered with porous calcium aluminate; vitreous carbon; chrome-cobalt core covered with vacuum-deposited carbon; synthetic hydroxyapetite; and titanium. After a promising material is found, the implant technique, using this material, will be evaluated in terms of its resistance to the application of functional stresses. Finally, the technique will be tested by studying the long-term consequences of covering the implant with a denture base. If the feasibility of this approach can be shown histologically and clinically in animals, evidence will be available to warrant applying this concept to humans. The character of prosthodontic practice could be changed since denture support could be transmitted more directly to the bone. The stability and support of complete dentures could be dramatically enhanced without extreme surgical procedures, and the simplicity of the procedure makes it economically feasible for the treatment of large segments of the population.